Reality
by Miidori
Summary: Ia hanya takut pada realitas yang menamparnya berkali-kali.


Haii! Saya balik! Mikuorin nih, huhuhuhu diliat-liat mereka unyu juga loh. Langsung aja deh:3

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"Reality."**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp. Facebook belongs to Mark Zuckerberg.**

**Warning: AU,****_typo(s), misstypo(s),_****OOC,****_failfailfail to the max_****, dll.**

**Summary: Ia hanya takut pada realitas yang menamparnya berkali-kali.**

**Dont Like? Injek tombol 'back' atau 'x'.**

* * *

Ia tidak tahu pasti sampai kapan ia begini. Memandangi jalan, menabrak beberapa orang saat berjalan, menendang kaleng soda, dan memikirkan apa yang dihadapinya saat ini.

Satu, dua, tiga. Tiga langkah kecil dan ketakutannya memuncak. Warna putih gading menubruk warna matanya yang sebiru rambutnya. Matanya yang toska memperhatikan baik-baik rumah mewah yang ada di depannya—khususnya, pintu kayu dengan ukiran rumit.

Mikuo tahu, kepulangannya akan membawa kesan 'kejutan' serta diikuti dengan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Ia berani bersumpah, poin terakhir adalah kesalahan dari sifat asli manusia. Rasanya, ia ingin menampar dirinya yang telah melakukan hal bodoh. Entah hal bodoh dari masa lalu, atau mematung di depan rumah mewah seperti _stalker_.

Ia mulai berjalan pelan. Langkah terakhir membawanya di depan pintu itu. Tangannya terulur untuk mengetuk pintu—_**Tok, Tok—**_ia bersumpah, ini adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan.

"Biar aku saja!"

Itu dia.

Itu dia, suara merdu yang ia rindukan dari dulu. Suara merdu yang dulu hanya ditujukan padanya. Suara merdu yang biasa menyambut paginya. Suara merdu yang _dulu_ hanya menjadi milik_nya_.

_Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang_. Itu bukan sebuah pernyataan asal, tapi sebuah pengharapan agar ia bisa melihat mata biru jernih itu lagi. Rambut pirang lembut itu lagi. Bibir merona itu lagi. Melihat _dia_ sekali lagi.

_**Cklek.**_

"Siap—?"

"Ini aku—"

Pintu sekarang sudah terbuka penuh. _Dia _yang dimaksud mematung di depan pintu. Semuanya masih sama. Rambut, mata, dan bibir itu masih sama. Wajah manis yang dulu menjadi miliknya. Dirinya yang indah menjadi kewajiban bagi Mikuo untuk melindunginya kapanpun.

"—_Rin_."—dia.

—

Dunia mendadak berhenti sejenak—seperti jantung Mikuo saat ini.

Ia masih sama, hanya bertambah dewasa. Rambutnya yang dulu pendek sebahu sudah mulai memanjang. Warna mata yang biru jernih, rambut pirang lembut, kulit seputih susu, masih sama seperti dulu. Mungkin hal lain yang berbeda selain rambut terletak pada bibirnya. Dulu, ia selalu tersenyum pada semua orang dan tentu saja, senyum khusus untuk Hatsune Mikuo.

Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang, pengecualian untuk Mikuo. Bibir yang selalu tertarik gravitasi ketika melihat matanya. Mata dingin yang selalu menusuk dirinya sampai ke tulang. Tentu saja, kata-kata pendek untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jadi, apa kabar?" Mikuo memberi segelas teh hangat padanya. Ia masih ingat ukuran gula untuk Rin. Matanya menyorot Rin yang memindahkan kepemilikan teh itu. Bibirnya yang sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Mikuo. "Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan teman lama?"

Kepulan udara dari mulut Rin berbaur dengan udara dingin di taman, "Baik."

"Kau datang ke—?"

"Apa maumu Mikuo?" Rin memotong pertanyaan Mikuo. Napasnya yang tidak beraturan terdengar jelas di telinga Mikuo. "Ingin menghancurkan pernikahanku yang tinggal seminggu?"

_Iya, tentu saja. _"Tidak, mana mungkin," _dari awal memang tujuanku begitu_, "Tujuanku hanya untuk menyapamu. Tidak lebih." _Dan mengambilmu._

Rin tertawa kecil, "Ingin menghancurkan segalanya, Mikuo? Kau ingin?"

_Aku ingin, Rin. _"Tidak! Sejahat itukah aku di matamu?" _bukankah aku memang jahat? Salahkan cintamu, sih_.

"Kau sangat jahat, Mikuo," Rin berkata tajam, "Sangat jahat sampai kau meniduri temanku sendiri? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?" matanya mengejek Mikuo yang semakin tersudut, "Lanjut ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi?"

"Aku mabuk saat itu!" Mikuo meninggikan suaranya, "Aku tidak sadar sama sekali!" Mikuo berdiri. Kalimatnya yang terakhir mengambang bersama dengan udara. Ia kembali samping Rin.

Rin memandang rumput hijau di dekat kakinya. Ia membuka bibirnya, "Kita kacau."

Mikuo mengambil bungkus rokok dalam sakunya. Mengambil satu dari beberapa batang rokok di sana. Bibirnya mengapit rokok, sedangkan tangannya mendekatkan api ke ujung rokok. Ia menghisap nikotin yang terdapat di dalamnya, lalu membuang ke udara dalam bentuk asap.

"Kau tahu tujuanku ke sini?" Mikuo memiliki atensi Rin, "Aku ingin menghancurkan pernikahanmu. Mengambilmu. Menjadikan kau milikku lagi. Lalu kita kabur."

Rin tersenyum mengejek, "Oh jangan khawatir, aku punya Len untuk menjagaku darimu."

Mikuo terkekeh, "Apa yang Lem lakukan padamu?"

"Namanya Len, Mikuo," Rin mengoreksi perkataan Mikuo, "Dia melakukan semuanya yang tidak bisa kau lakukan."

Mikuo melirik Rin, "Wow," ia menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi, "Lawan yang seimbang."

Rin berdiri, "Dengar Mikuo, aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau tidak mengacaukan yang kali ini."

Mata Mikuo sukses membulat. "Apa?"

"Jangan pernah temui aku lagi."

—

Di jam seperti ini, tentu saja bar langganan Mikuo sedang sepi. Jadi tidak heran jika bel berbunyi, dan Kaito melirik ke arah pintu. Di sana, Mikuo berjalan ke arahnya dengan putus asa. Matanya yang biru masih menyorot bagaimana pria itu duduk di hadapannya.

"Ingin mabuk?"

Mikuo melihat ke arah Kaito.

"Aku ingin mati sekarang. Bisa?"

* * *

-**TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

hai! pendek sangat sodara-sodara!

ini draft saya tahun lalu sebenernya-_-

first mikuorin. percaya gak sih, mereka kalo diliat-liat lucu juga gitu. hiwhiw.

yaudah deh, akhir kata

Review! :3


End file.
